


Sixteen Again

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda fluff, M/M, Making Out, adult doing stupid stuff, older Eren, older levi, they all are older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come and renew old friendships and share good memories as Trost High School class of 2010 gets together for our 10th reunion. We will gather at the High School gymnasium the 14th July at 6pm!”</p><p>Eren gets a letter for his high school class reunion. Memories from his teenage years come back, and he remember the very unpleasant experience he had from it.<br/>Now 10 years later, he can finally get back at them.</p><p>He just need someone to make it perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumeriane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumeriane/gifts).



> Hey everyone!  
> So, this is the first time a write a one shot this long, but let's say I was really inspired.
> 
> This is a gift to [traumeriane](http://traumeriane.tumblr.com/), she gave me a list of thing to write a long time ago, and I'm finally writing one of them.
> 
> Thanks to [Em](http://i-read-too-many-fanfics.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome beta and supporting all the shit i say.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come and renew old friendships and share good memories as Trost High School class of 2010 gets together for our 10th reunion. We will gather at the High School gymnasium the 14th July at 6pm!”

I read the letter once again, frowning slightly.

  


Old friendship and good memories huh?

If there was one thing I remembered from High School it was only two friendship and painful memories.  
Because being picked on and bullied didn't really consist of happy times for me, I would have preferred if this letter was never sent.

But now, it was different, I wasn't the hopeless chubby kid anymore. Not that I was hopeless to begin with; I just had the tendency not to think before acting, thus I always found myself in hopeless situation.  
They also bullied my best friend Armin and even if I knew I didn't stand a chance, I couldn't stand and do nothing. I had to help him. So I did my best to get them off his back, and most of the time it ended with me shoved in the bathroom for some “fun time”.

I'm not the weak guy that Jean the Jerk could shove against his locker, that his friend could make me trip when I walked and then laugh to humiliate me further.  
I'm not as short as I was making it impossible for me to grab my stuff when someone had the good idea to put them on top of the shelf.  
I'm not out of breath anymore, when I have to run after someone or from someone.

I more or less had forgotten my horrible high school experience, despite the awful treatment that I got, my two best friends were always there for me and it made things a little easier. Thing weren't great back then. I blame it on puberty for always making me angry, but also for making me feel worthless, hopeless, unwanted. I had some pretty bad mood swing, going from fuming to miserable.  
My teenage years were definitely not the happiest part of my life.

  
Ten years after, I was taller and more muscular. I had more confidence in myself. I was happy, I felt great, I knew that I was worth it. That life was worth it.  
I had more friends and a job I loved that actually payed good money.  
I knew I was attractive and I knew people tended to revolve around me. I knew what I wanted and how to get it.

And I wanted to show them all that.

  
I wanted to show them that the suicidal bastard Eren as Jean affectionately called me was capable of succeeding. That he did succeed, that he probably was doing better than any of them. That he was doing great despite having a deplorable teenage year.  
I wanted to be looked at, to be admired, and envied. I wanted all eyes on me as I laugh with my friends, as they talked amongst themselves wondering if it was really me, and when did I become this attractive.  
I wanted to look at them in the eyes as they remembered all the shit they put me through.

I want them to see me judging them. Hard.

  
I want them to feel inferior, because for once in my life, I want to feel better than them, to feel superior.  
And deep down, I knew I had nothing to prove to people that made my life an entire hell during all my high school year. But I couldn't help it.

Call it vanity or narcissism, I don't care. I needed it.

It was my revenge.

I set the letter down on my dinning table and sat on a chair. I had just gotten back from work, it has been a long day but the tiredness was now forgotten. I passed a hand in my hair, thinking of what to do next.  
  
I was just missing one thing for my “revenge” to be perfect.  
My plus one.  
It didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl, I wasn't picky about that.  
I could always ask Ymir, one of my college friends, as she was quite charismatic in her own way, but she was so gay that no one would actually believe that we're going out. And she would probably tease me all night too.  
Historia maybe, but I would feel bad to put her in this position. Even though I was quite sure that her acting would be on point, Ymir wouldn't possibly allow me to “borrow” her.  
Connie would just blow the thing up, it would never work with him. Same for Sasha, she would be obsessed by the food and nothing else.  
Plus I needed someone that the people would admire too. Someone they knew and respected.

And who, other than a former high school idol, could do that better. I just needed a way to make him agree to go with me.

   
                                                                                                           </*/>

 

It was Wednesday after work when I decided to drop by the Ackerman's Gym.

Mikasa and her brother Levi owned it. They opened it three year ago, and it quickly became a success.  
They had a sport room, with everything you needed to work out, a dojo and a room with several rings. Mikasa taught Jiu Jiutsu and Aïkido while Levi taught MMA and Krav Maga. I used to take class with him there until thing got a little too... hard for me.  
Now I simply work out in the sport room when my job permits it.

It was past closing time but I knew I could still enter. Privilege of being a friend of one of the owner.

The door was closed but there was light inside. I knocked on the door, waiting for one someone to open for me. The staff that worked here knew me so I would have no trouble to get in, even though I doubted they were still here at this hour.

The door opened revealing Mikasa. She was wearing the green sport short of the gym with their emblem on it: Two overlapping wings, one white and the other dark blue. A loose black tank top and her hair tight in a ponytail was completing her look.

“Hey, Eren, you know we're closed right?” She made me come inside and directly went behind the front desk.

“I know, I just came to say hello” I sat at one of the chair that was on the side. I had an ulterior motive for being here, but she didn't need to know that. If I told her about my revenge, she would probably tell me that it was unnecessary. And I knew she would be right.  
But I wanted to do it.

“Well, hello” She, was doing some paperwork, and didn't even raise her head while talking. “How’s work? Got a nice case?”

“Yeah, the case is slightly difficult, but we should be able to close it soon.” I was working as an insurance investigator, specifically in all that touched art fraud. The job wasn't easy but I liked it. With it I managed to combine two things I liked in one: art and helping people.

“Mhm, good.” She frowned down at her paper, looked at the computer screen on the desk and once more at the paper.

“Are you going to the reunion next week?” I asked, glancing from her to the door that lead to the other room.

“Yeah”, she answered absentmindedly, I waited a little.

“Is Armin going?”

“Mhm” She was still focused and her paperwork, not even trying to maintain the conversation. I waited some more before asking what I really wanted to know.

“Is Levi here?” I watched her struggle with whatever was on the paper.

“Yeah... Sports room.” She didn't question why I was asking that, too focused on her work and I was thankful for that.

I stayed here a moment in silence. She seemed to be so absorbed by her work that she probably forgot about me. I silently got up from the chair and made my way to the sports room.

Levi was at the bench press when I came into the room. He spared me a quick glance before going back to working out.

Levi was what I needed.  
Despite his short stature, we was quit muscular, even back in high school.  
And there he was at the top.  
Captain of the football team, straight As student, popular, attractive a little bit of a bad guy on the edge. Everyone was after him, everyone idolized him. He had the school at his feet. Even if he didn't care at all what the other thought of him. If anything, he just wanted to be alone, or just with his close friends.  
Jean lamentably tried to get his fame after he left, but the horse shit wasn't on the same level as Levi.

Levi was two year older than me, but it didn't stop the crush that I had on him. But the question was who didn't have a crush on Levi Ackerman?  
Now I grow out of it, more or less, but I couldn't deny that it didn't stop me from fantasying about him from time to time. Could you blame me?

I looked at him, and I only noticed now that he was shirtless. He was glistening in sweet, I could see his muscle contract under the effort, his arm, bending and extending. He was puffing each time he lifted the bar over his head. Damn, how could he be so hot by just doing that?

“What do you want?” He managed to say between two lifts.

“You know doing this without supervision is dangerous right?” I asked and came closer to him, I sat down on the bench press opposed to the one he was one.

He only grunted, focused and pushing the bar up.  
“What do you want? I know you want something.” He asked again.

I waited a little before speaking. “Remember that time when you almost got caught hooking up with one of Mikasa's student but I saved your ass?” They had a strict, no relation with student policy but I guess it didn't stop Levi. If Mikasa knew it she would be furious. Especially when she had been champing at the bit with Annie, one of her student.

He set the bar in place and sat up.

“Don't remind me” He looked around for his water bottle, grabbed it and started to drink.

“Well, you owe me one for that” I stated and crossed my arms.

He almost chocked on his water. Some of it dripped down the corner of his mouth before continuing on his neck, and slowly reaching he left nipple...

“You’re kidding right?” He asked in disbelief. I jerked my eyes up, focusing on his face.  
Focus, Eren, focus.

I stared at him to make him understand that no, I wasn't joking. He sighed and passed his hand in his silky black hair.

“What can I do for you then?” He got up and grabbed his towel that was resting on one of the machine.

“Go to my class reunion with me”

He turned around, grey eyes wide in surprise. He quickly composed himself back though.

“You want me to go with you at the class reunion. I thought you didn't like your classmates?”

“I don't, but Mikasa and Armin are going, so I'm going.” That wasn't the whole reason, but well.

“Can't you go with someone else?” Now he looked annoyed, as much as Levi was a star in high school, I could understand that he wasn't really excited about the idea of going back there. He hated school.

“Others won't do”, He raised an eyebrow. “Come on! There’s free booze, you can't say no to that!” He stared more, he knew there was another reason why I wanted him to come, and he wouldn't agree unless I told him. I put my hand behind my neck, feeling a little embarrassed to tell him the real reason why I wanted him. My ear were probably red, and I could feel myself starting to sweat a little.  
“I need someone to show off, and you’re the best person I know to do that”. He studied me, his eyes squinting a little. I stared at my feet.

“So I'm just decoration?” He dried himself up, and left his towel on his shoulder.

“Yes, basically that's it, just be yourself and it'll be alright”. I muttered, but I was sure that he heard me.

“Be myself?” He asked, I sighed and looked at him.

“Yes, just stand here, be pretty and glare at everyone, you can do that no?”, I sighed and stood up. I turned to leave, I wanted to go home already.

Not hearing anything from him I turned to look at him, a smirk was plastered on his face.

“You find me pretty?”  
Damn it. I could feel my face heat up. My hand found my neck again, rubbing it. I avoided eyes contact and frowned; I really needed him to come. I asked him again if he would come, insisting a little this time.

“Yeah, yeah, just text me the date”, I sighed again. Why was talking to him so difficult?

“Thanks Levi” He nodded and turned around, heading to the locker room, shaking his head a little.

Well, that went better than I expected.

  
                                                                                                                </*/>

  


I looked at myself in the mirror again.

I was wearing a warm chocolate button down that accentuated my muscle and brought out my eyes. Some black slacks that fitted me perfectly. I tried to tame my hair a little but it was still sticking everywhere.  
But overall, I was satisfied with how I looked. I was slaying it, if I do say so myself.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I couldn't wait to see their face when I would walk in the room.  
How many time I had imagined myself coming back to high school as I was right now, and having everyone lusting after me.  
I could do it, now, I could finally get it back at them, in my own way.  
I smiled more, in excitement this time.

I heard my front door ring. I passed my hand in my hair trying to arrange them once more as I made my way to the door.

I opened and Levi was standing here. He looked up and down at me. He just nodded, which was like him approving how I looked.

I let him enter, he was wearing a black shirt and black slacks. Classic Levi. If there was someone that always looked good in anything, it was Levi, especially in black clothes. Even in old and dirty clothes he would handsome. I bet he looked hot even naked. Hah.

We were going to the reunion with my car, because my car was more flashier than Levi's and obliviously I wanted something that would draw attention. It was a 2016 Audi A7, present of a really healthy client. One of his paintings had been stolen that was worth a good one million. I had to work with the department of Art theft of the FBI in order to find it, but it was totally worth it.

“Are we going or?” Levi asked impatiently.

“Yeah, just let me get my keys and we're good to go”

“I hope your car is clean” He scrunched up is noise, just thinking about how messy my car would be.

“Levi, do you know about what car you’re talking about? There is no way I could let it get messy” I grabbed my key and opened the door. “Come on let’s go”

The ride to high school was silent. Levi was looking out at the window and I was too busy anticipating the event to try to do small talk.  
Then I thought about Mikasa. I didn't tell her that I was going with her brother to the reunion. Did Levi tell her?

“Did you tell Mikasa that you were going with me?” As reading my thought he asked.

“No, did you?”

“No, she had already left when I was ready to leave”

I didn't respond to that, and silence installed itself again. She'll have a surprise, but I'm sure that if I explained to her why, she would understand. But that didn't mean she would approve of it.

We finally arrived at our destination. I stopped the car and stayed here, looking at the light behind the large window of the gymnasium.

I felt Levi turn to look at me. But he remained silent.

Now, in front of it, I wasn't as sure as myself as I was before. My hand gripped the wheel harder, my knuckle turning white.

Levi reached to take of my hand off the wheel, he took it his and held it.

“Come on Eren, let's do this.” He tightened his grip on my hand before let it go and got out of the car.

It was the time, I had to do it.

I got out of the car at my turn, locked it and put the keys in my back pocket.

We made our way to the door of the building, it was opened, and the hall was deserted, the reunion taking place in the main gymnasium. We could hear music from here.

We walked to the door of the gym that were closed. I exhaled, trying to get rid of the tension that had built up since the moment I left my house.

Now, was the time. I wanted it to be _my_ time.

I breathed out, feeling my inside twist out in anticipation.  
Levi hooked is arm to mine and we opened the door.

  


I like to think it happened like in a movie.

Just imagine some upbeat music playing in the background.

The camera would follow us as we make our way through the people. Zooming on people face as they wondered who I was, why I was with _the_ Levi Ackerman. They would spread apart as we walked.

I held my head high and my eyes focused in front of me, not paying attention to the people around me.

I spotted Mikasa and Armin near the buffet and nudged Levi to make him understand where we were heading.

When we reached them, they had a surprised look on their face. I just smiled at them and let go of Levi’s arm to take a drink. It was mostly wine, and champagne. Probably some cheap brand though.

“Levi, you didn't tell me you would come” Mikasa looked at her brother with narrowed eyes.

“Eren blackmailed me into coming” he bluntly said.

“Hey! It wasn't blackmail! Just... a polite invitation to come with me in exchange of my silence”

“That doesn't sound better Eren, and that's black mail” Armin said, he was holding a glass of white wine, sipping it from time to time. “Why Levi though?”

“Something about getting back people” I didn't have time to answer before Levi responded. I felt my ear go read. How did he find out, I just told him I needed to show off. But Levi wasn't stupid, he must have figured my reason why of it own.

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other but didn't say anything. They just smiled at me. If anyone could understand, it was Armin and Mikasa. They had been with me through the whole high school, they knew what I felt. I smiled back at them. I was sure they didn't approve completely, but as long as I didn't do anything stupid they will let me enjoy myself.

Before I could say anything else, someone barged in our little group.

“Hey Mikasa! Long time no see! How are you doing?”

Jean. Of course Jean would try to talk to her. He spent most of high school trying to ask her out. She wasn't interested.

He was wearing a red shirt and dark blue pant. He had his hair styled in a weird sort of pompadour. He had so much gel in it I wondered how much he spent on it every month.

Mikasa looked boringly at him. You could tell how much she didn't want to talk to him. Jean seemed a little startled by the cold shoulder she gave him, his smile flattered a little before coming back full force. He smiled at Armin before turning to Levi.

“Levi! I didn't know you would come!”

“Actually I'm just accompanying him” He moved his head in my way. Jean then turned his head to look at me and frowned a little.

“And you are? I don't remember you from high school” He smiled nervously at me.  
God, I dreamed of this moment so many times. And now I didn't have anything witty to say. Damn. Well, let's just improvise.

“Hey, Jean, long time no see. It's me Eren, you remember?” And I offered him my brightest smile. That definitely unsettled him as his smile dropped completely and his brown eyes widened in surprise. His mouth opening a little.

“Eren?” Clear disbelief could be heard in his voice. And that, brought me such a pleasure. He clenched his jaw, thinking of what to do next. He was probably remember all the shit he did to me. Now guilt crept in his eyes. And that made me ecstatic.  
I just stared at him, sipping my vine.

Behind him Mikasa and Armin were smiling too.

“You got something to say or you going to stay here staring at him like a fish?” Levi said curlty. It startled Jean who seemed to come out of it, he stuttered some words before turning around and went away hurriedly.

I had to hold back a laugh. Jean Kristein was at loss of words after seeing me.

It was definitely the best part of this reunion.

The rest of the reunion was spent by Mikasa, Armin and Levi's side, with people coming and go, talking to them and then being surprised that chubby Eren became “such a hottie”. Jean must have talked about to people because even people I didn't know greeted me.

He, didn't make any other move, he stayed with his friend and watched us in the distance. I could feel his eyes bore home into my back. Man, he looked pissed. I knew that at the first occasion he got, he will try to talk to Mikasa or Armin alone. I don't think he got the gut to try to talk to Levi.

Speaking of which, the man stayed by my side the whole time, staring at people coming by, not engaging in the conversation unless spoken to, and even then, he would try to say the less words.

  


At some point during the night, I wanted some time alone. It was a bit overwhelming, all these people speaking to me like they never treated me like shit. Like all was forgotten. Maybe they had forgotten about it. Maybe they didn't remember how they made my life hell.

I wandered in the hall aimlessly. At some point I ended up the bathroom. I took advantage of being here to splash myself with cold water.  
I looked at myself in the mirror like it was the first time I was seeing myself for the night.

I was what I always wanted to be. I had a good job, some close friend that I loved. A nice house, a nice car. Everything I wanted. I loved my life. I had it all.  
And in this moment I realized that I didn't really care what those fuckheads from high school thought of me.

They could still think that Eren was a coward that he couldn't stand up for himself. I didn't care. Because I knew what I was capable of. They didn't have to know, they weren't worth all the attention I was giving them.  
It was like losing to them again, to give them the attention they wanted, it was all they wanted during high school. They wanted to be seen as tough.  
Giving them my attention, trying to make them look at me, it was like telling them that I remembered what they did to me. Sure I did, even if sometimes it angered me, I didn't care anymore. It was high school, they were stupid. They probably were stupid now too.

I was better than that, and I knew it.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, white teeth flashing.

I was ready to leave when the door opened. Levi entered looking as bored as ever.

“So that where you went? You left me alone with these baby asshole”

“Aw, did you miss me Levi?” I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and went to wash his hands in the sink. I looked at him. At his back, his shirt was almost too small, his muscles tightening the fabric.  
He must have felt me looking at him as grey eyes looked at me in the mirror. We locked gaze for some time before I casted my eyes down.

He dried his hands with a paper towel and sighed.

“So... how everything is going so far?” He asked turning to me.

“Mh, good, though I'm getting tired of people reminding me how funny it was to chase after “chubby Eren.” Because of course to them, it was all a game.

“High school wasn't a fun thing for you hu?”

“Ha, that's an understatement” We stayed silent for a time just looking at each other, he looked a little restless though, fiddling with his sleeves.  
I didn't know what to say, I was in my high school bathroom with Levi. My high school me would have been ecstatic, being alone with his crush in a bathroom, it would be like a fantasy becoming true.

“I'm pretty sure I got my first blow job in this bathroom” Was all that Levi found to blurt out to break the silence. My eyes widened and I could feel my face heat up. Levi averted my eyes, he had a very faint blush on his cheeks and looking as awkward as me, as if he didn't thing before talking. Which was probably the case.

“Hah, I'm pretty sure I someone tried to drown me in one of the toilet in this bathroom” Was all _I_ found to reply.

Nice. Way to go Eren.

Levi sighed and passed a hand through his hair, it seemed like it was a nervous tic.

“We didn't have the same high school experience at all huh”

“Nah, you had the good life, I had the shitty part of the high school life, can't help it when you're the fatty of the class”

“I found chubby Eren cute though”. It was like hair was suddenly sucked out of my lung. I send him a surprised look. He just stared at me.

Levi. My high school crush and sometimes X-rated fantasy just told me that he found me cute.

Grey eyes bored into mine, intense. My heart was eating faster and faster for no reason. Or that what I told myself.

Then it went really fast.

Someone was coming into the bathroom.  
As if where weren't supposed to be here, as if we were doing something forbidden, Levi pushed me in one of the stalls and locked it behind him.  
I almost tripped over the toilet seat. Levi grabbed me by the arm and shoved me against one of the stalls walls.

We heard someone enter the bathroom.

I could feel Levi's hand on my chest, pressing on it. I became hyper aware of my heart beating fast under Levi's hand.

“Yo, Franz?” The person asked.  
Silence. After hearing nothing for some time they left.

All I could focus on was my proximity with Levi. He had his head turned to the door.  
I could hear my heart beat fast into my ear. I noticed that I was holding my breath, I tried to exhale slowly, but it only came out ragged.

Levi turned his head slowly when he heard me, our eyes locked with each other again. Tension was palpable in the air. It was like you could cut through it because of how thick it was.

His eyes scanned my face, making a small pause one my lips before staring at my eyes again.

He licked his lips.

I felt hot.

And it came all crashing down.

He grabbed my neck, bending my head down a little before crashing our lips together.

All the tension broke, my hand found his head, pressing them closer. The other one was on his back, bringing him closer to me.

Teeth clashed, lips nibbled at one other.

All the excitement from earlier came back. I could feel my inside tingle. It was like I was on fire.

Levi bit my bottom lip, pressing me to open my mouth. He slide his tongue in my mouth, a moan escaped me. He teased the inside of my mouth, making me moan again.

  
His hand on my neck went to my hair, clutching them. I groaned, and my hand on his back found his ass, I brought our body closer, pressing our crotch flush. He groaned too, tightening his hold on my hair.

All we could hear was our lips smacking, the wet sound of our kiss and our ragged breath.

And then it was over. Our forehead were touching, we breathed each other's air.  
Levi had flushed cheek, his pupil where dilated, his hair were a mess.  
I probably didn't look better. My face felt hot, I was probably red. My breath came out in puffs.

“You want to do some stupid high school stuff?” He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He didn't give me time to answer before darting out of the stall.

I followed, tripping when I got out of the stall. I just had the time to see him get out of the bathroom and run into the hallway.  
I ran after him, feeling giddy. But at the same time, the excitement from earlier hadn't left me yet. I felt thrilled. It was intoxicating, like every time I breathed, the air transformed into fire in my lung and warmed me from the inside making me more and more euphoric each time. I probably had the biggest grin on my face.

Levi stopped in the middle of the hallway. I could see the door of the gymnasium where the part took place further down.

“Do you have a paper?” He searched something in his pocket. I searched mine, and found the invitation letter, I gave it to him.

“Now you need to carry me” He looked up and it's only then that I saw it.

The fire alarm.

“What, you're too little or something to reach it?” I smirked.

“I'm fucking going to kick your ass” Despite what he said he was smiling at me.

I crouched down so he could get on my back. He hopped on and I tried to stand up. Levi may be tittle, but he was all muscle, and I could tell you it was fucking heavy. I managed to get up despite his weight on my back.

Levi dug out a lighter from his pocket and started to burn the invitation letter that I gave him. _Good riddance_ I though.

I wasn't even afraid of someone catching us. I was just elated, it was like I was high.

It was a little scary but I didn't care.

After some time I smelt smoke.

Suddenly the fire alarm shrilled. It startled me and I almost dropped Levi.

Then the sprinkler started spreading water everywhere.  
We heard people starting to scream inside the gymnasium. I had a vision of Jean for a second, he probably looked like a wet pony with his hair flattered on his shitty head. Serve him right.

“Get me down, get me down!” Levi said hurriedly, gesticulating on my shoulder.

I crouched down and he got off of my back.

Levi took my hand and started running through the hall to the exit dragging me after him.

I stared laughing. I was in a total frenzy, I couldn't stop myself. Levi started laughing too, our laugh echoing against the wall.  
My head was spinning a little, my heart was beating fast, and my stomach was jumping. It felt like there were butterflies in it. My cheeks were hurting from laughing and smiling so much. It felt like bliss.

We continued to run. I was probably sweating a little from it and form the excitement.

But again, I didn't care.

I was in a totally entranced.

  


Levi stopped by my car. Our breath were erratic.

He turned and smiled, took my head in his hand and kissed me again.

We were wet, we were sticky.

But we didn't care.

  


  


I felt like I was sixteen again. But this time, I loved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm sure some of you had the same experience Eren had in high school or is experiencing the same thing.  
> And I'm sure many of you dreamed of just showing them what you became, what you're capable of now.  
> Because you get better, I can tell you that, things get better, trust me. All of you are wonderful.  
> For anyone else still in high school hold on a little more, the shit will be soon over.
> 
> Thanks for leaving kudos, and just so you know, leaving comment make me the happiest person in the world, it can just be a "u did gut" it will make my day. (Or night because it's 3:30 am now)
> 
> My tumblr is [levis-diddly-dong](http://levis-diddly-dong.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or whatever!


End file.
